Firewiskey
by Katierose1999
Summary: A crazy party leaves Quite the aftermath


**An/ this is my first story, so go easy on me please.**

**Disclaimer: if i was jk rowling i wouldn't need to disclaim anything. But im not. only the plot is mine. oh and Angel, Aleina, & Fortune.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Angel's POV<br>I woke up in the hospital ward with a terrible hangover. I scanned my mind for what happened last night, just as Madam Profmey gave me what I think is a hangover cure. I sat up, with a great deal of pain, and drank it. It must have had a memory potion mixed in, because what happened last night came flooding back into my mind.  
>~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~<br>"No Albus! I will not go!" Molly, Lucy, and I shout at the same time, you could see we were triplets.  
>"Albus Severus Potter! This is the worst idea you've had all year! I am not going to some idiotic end of the year party!" I yelled. Lucky we were in the Room of Requirement, or I would be looked at as a crazy person for yelling at Albus. No one dared yell at Albus but Molly, Lucy, Fortune, Alice, Aleina, Rose and me. His revenge was famous.<br>"Honestly Albus. Who planed this, You, Fred, or James?" Molly asked.  
>"Umm...All of the above?" Albus replied, looking a little scared of us, and the fact there were sharp objects all around us did not help.<br>"Fine. We'll come" Molly and me looked a Lucy with a look a betrayal on our faces. "But if it gets out of hand, Angel will shut it down, right Angel?"I just nodded, still in shock.  
>"Happy?" Molly asked, steaming mad.<br>"Very" Albus smirked, and ran, the wimp.  
>"Let's go" I said, meaning that is was it time to go, and plan revenge on the idiot twins (Albus and Fred) and James.<br>"I'll get Aleina, and Fortune" Molly, knowing to bring them to the Ravenclaw Tower.  
>"Just send them a Pantronus" I said.<br>"Expecto Patronum" A sliver owl came from the tip of Molly's wand. "Meet us in the place" She told the Pantronus. It cocked it's head, nodded and left.  
>"Time to go to Ravenclaw tower" I said, getting bored. "I need to study, in till they come."<br>~~~~~~~30 minuets later~~~~~~~  
>" which came first, the phoenix of the flame?" the bonze eagle knocker asked.<br>"I believe it's a never-ending circle" was my response.  
>"very well" it said, and the door sung open.<br>"That thing is just annoying" Molly remarked.  
>"It is not annoying! Rowana Ravenclaw enchanted it herself, her mind lives in it, so you're practically calling Rowana annoying."<br>"If she is like all the Ravenclaws than she is annoying!"  
>"Will you two shut it!" Rose shouted "What did the idiot want?" Alice asked.<br>"Which one?" I asked, knowing which one it was.  
>"Albus, did you honestly think I would be referring the Fred?" Alice retorted.<br>"No, I thought you were referring to James." I said, sarcasm dripping from each word. Alice just rolled her eyes.  
>"We're here!" Aleina shouted, as annoying as usual.<br>"Oh really, I didn't notice!" I, as sarcastic as humanly possible, said.  
>"Which of the idiots was it this time" Fortune asked, rather annoyed at the pointless banter between Aleina and me.<br>"Albus." Alice said, even more annoyed than Fortune.  
>"Lorcan, Lysander! Thank Rowana you're here!" Rose said, referring to the two twins walking inside the door, clearly relived to see two of the 4 people who could stop the fight brewing between Aleina, and me. We were the best of friends, but that prank Fred &amp; Albus pulled had caused a rift between us.<br>"Did you miss me that much?" Lysander asked rather cheeky, and over all the total opposite of his brother, Lorcan.  
>"Shut up, Lysander" Rose, Alice, Molly, Lucy, and I said at the same time. Thankfully we were saved from a sarcastic retort when Roxanne walked in, seething mad at her &amp; Aleina's brother, Fred.<br>"Why the hell did he plan that party, and why the hell did you agree to go!" Were the first words out of her mouth.  
>" What, 'Hello, How are you?'" I replied, knowing very well sarcasm would calm her down. She just rolled her eyes. "And blame Lucy, she said yes on all of our behalf's." this caught her attention.<br>"what! You guys need some fun!" was her truthful defense.  
>"alright we'll go. But no Firewiskey."<br>"deal" was everyone's response, but I know that they were going to drink it anyway.  
>~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~<br>"Roxanne"  
>"Ready"<br>"Alice"  
>"Ready"<br>"Molly"  
>"Ready"<br>"Lucy"  
>"Ready"<br>"Rose"  
>"Ready"<br>"Fortune"  
>"Ready"<br>"Dom"  
>"Ready"<br>"Lily"  
>"Ready"<br>"Augusta"  
>"Ready"<br>"Victoire"  
>"Almost ready"<br>" What about you Ange?"  
>"Stop calling me that! And I'm ready"<br>"So we're waiting for Victoire then?"  
>"Yup."<br>"Then we'll be here all night"  
>A comfortable silence came over us girls. I naturally was the one to brake it<br>"I'll send a Pantronus to the boys explaining why we're late. Expecto Patronum." a lovely silver horse exploded from the tip of my wand "We'll be a little late" I told the Patronus. It bowed and cantered out of the room and down the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room. "Vic! Are you ready yet?" Dom yelled to the bathroom door.  
>"Yes! I'm coming our now!" Victoire yelled back. She walked out the bathroom in a stunning gold knee-length dress, her sliver-blond hair loose and curled, with glittering gold heels.<br>"Vic! You'll steal our spotlight!" Dom yelled.  
>"you mean your spotlight?" I asked.<br>"Possibly" was her reply, which I took as a yes.  
>"let's get going girls. We're already late." Alice, thankfully, said. As we (as gracefully a possible) walked, and in Vic's case glided, down the staircase, you could hear the boy's disbelieve. It was not fun performing<br>22 disalusment charms, Rose and I got stuck with that job. The party was in the Room of Requirement, so it wasn't that long of a trip, but we weren't taking any risks.  
>~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~<br>the party was In full swing, and people were drunk all around me.  
>"Angel, just one shot!" Dom pleaded, She's been trying to get me to drink all night long. "Ange, I dare you." Rowena, she knew I could no refuse a dare.<br>"To drink how much?" I replied. Dom just smirked and said  
>"one whole bottle of Firewiskey" damn that was a lot.<br>"Deal." curse my Weasley genes for not letting my refuse a dare. So I went to the bar, and downed an entire bottle of Firewiskey.  
>~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~~<br>So that's the story of how I landed in the hospital wing, swearing revenge on Dom, Fred, Albus, and James.


End file.
